


Alone

by waterbird13



Series: Tumblr Fics [41]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Mentions of Sex, Pre-Series, Sam is twelve maybe, angsty, mentions of guns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 02:22:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3960781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterbird13/pseuds/waterbird13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and John go on a hunt, leaving Sam in a motel in a bad part of town by himself. The opportunity to do whatever he wants--take a hot shower, watch TV, study in peace--doesn't quite turn out like Sam wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone--  
> This is an old, weird little piece being moved from Tumblr, musing on what it would be like for Sam to be left alone.  
> Warnings: It's kind of angsty, Sam is scared, there is mentions of sex, mentions of guns. It's pre-series, and Sam is pretty young--maybe twelve.

The excitement of having the TV entirely to himself for once wore out by the time he realized it only got one fuzzy channel. His homework is done, he’s already had a completely hot shower, and honestly, he’s exhausted everything pleasurable about being alone. Control of the remote, silence to study, and all the hot water he wants are the only three things he really wanted.

He has a worn library book in his bag and he pulls it out, kicking back on the bed and flipping the paperback open. 

There’s a weird sound outside and it makes Sam jump. It’s screaming. Someone is screaming.

It takes him a moment to decide what to do, but he peaks out the curtain, opening it just an inch or two, just to see. He can’t see anything but the sound doesn’t stop.

It’s not like it’s the first time he’s heard weird noises–he grew up in motels exactly like this one, after all–but it makes his skin prickle. He doesn’t like it, doesn’t like being in here, alone, completely alone, when whatever bad is happening is happening out there.

The sound abruptly cuts off, but that doesn’t make Sam feel better. No, all it makes him think of is Dad’s lessons on knife-wielding, more particularly the part where he talked about slitting a throat. That’s what happens, when you slit someone’s throat. Their screaming stops. And now Sam can’t stop think of someone out there, screaming until someone else slit their throat.

Sam knows he has a forty-five under the pillow and probably no one will bother him anyways, and even if someone does he thinks he could shoot them if he had to. Or at least scare them. The worst thing he’s ever had to shoot before has been a ghost, and he was shooting rocksalt.

Dad would tell him to man up, that he’s a hunter and he damn well better be able to take care of himself. Dean would say something about how Winchesters aren’t scared of stupid things.

The screaming starts again, paired with a breathy, choked-off sound. Sam realizes it’s coming from the next room about the time he hears something banging against the wall, and then he realizes what’s going on.

The person next door is having sex, only it’s really loud and kind of frightening, and Sam doesn’t know that much about sex but he’s pretty sure it’s not supposed to sound like that.

He backs away from that wall, but the noise doesn’t decrease. The walls are paper-thin.

He’s already eaten dinner and he knows what Dad will say when he gets back if it looks like Sam ate what he thinks is “too much” food, but Sam figures Dad isn’t going to count every bite of cereal, so he pours himself a handful. There’s no more milk but there usually isn’t, and by this time he’s just kind of used to eating it dry.

Just as Sam decides to call it a night and get into bed, there’s the sound of a gunshot. It’s not that close, probably a street or two away, but Sam still burrows deeper under the covers. 

Dad and Dean will be back tomorrow. It’s just a salt-and-burn. They’ll be back tomorrow and then Sam won’t be alone anymore.

Until they leave again. Because Sam knows; there will always be another hunt, and that hunt will always be more important than he is.


End file.
